interbellumfandomcom-20200215-history
Vehicles
ms:KenderaanVehicles are more durable units, and are meant to stiffen the resistance of your armed forces in the field. You will be able to build four vehicle-producing buildings: *the armoury, *the foundry *the munitions factory, and *the heavy engineering depot It is to be noted that different units cost differing amounts. Generally speaking, armoured cars and supply trucks cost little or no oil - in fact their cost is about the same as the more advanced academy infantry units - but heavier units such as tanks and artillery have high oil requirements in order to be used. Munitions factory units The munitions factory produces a variety of units, which are basically very elementary in their use. *Anti-aircraft artillery file:flugabwehr.png protects units from aircraft. Costs some oil. *Artillery file:artillerie.png slow and weak unit, but with massive range and firepower, meant to reduce buildings and bombard infantry. Costs a lot of oil. *Antitank gun file:panzerabwehr.png slow and weak unit, but with good performance against most armoured units, and some moderate performance against enemy infantry and buildings *Rocket artillery file:rakete.png; file:artillerie.png unique to four powers, these units pack quite a punch and are extremely dangerous, although their weapons lack accuracy. You must research an appropriate light tank chassis before using them although the Katyusha rocket launcher is available with sufficient non-armour research. The 3 other vehicles are the following: **Nebelwerfer - requires a Puma chassis, and a missile-based upgrade. **Calliope - requires an M3 Stuart chassis, and a missile-based upgrade. **Matilda Hedgehog - requires a Valentine chassis, and a missile-based upgrade. *(Tankettes file:leightpanzer.png Japan's bonus is that its only tankette, the Te-Ke, is constructed here.) Heavy engineering facility Engineering facility (HEF) units are are more sophisticated and thus harder to use. It must also be noted that an engineering facility can be built only in a town, and cannot be built separately unlike the munitions factory or barracks. *Light tanks. Cheap and fast, light tanks are a useful class of vehicles, perfecting for plastering armoured cars but easily destroyed by medium tanks and dedicated antitank weapons. *Tankettes/Light tanks. Tankettes are often used by many factions in lieu of the heavier ones, and are often seen in many minor nations, but some major powers specialise in tankette production. Italy and Japan specialise in these units. Japan and Italy have a special bonus where tankettes are constructed from lower-tech buildings, making them powerful weapons in the early game. *Medium tanks - the backbone of armoured corps worldwide, medium tanks are meant to project thrusting power into any heated meeting, but do not become available until the Interbellum Era. Almost all factions have medium tanks the which often have different specialisations, but Russia and Germany's knack with them is legendary. *Heavy tanks - generally only available in the Atomic Era, heavy tanks are the most powerful of all armoured units, and are unique to the 7 Major Powers of Age of Darkness. Armoury The armoury trains infantry, as well as some vehicles. *Armoured lorry - these units, although they have rather good armour, are rather slow and easy prey for assault infantry, faster vehicles and heavy weapons. *Armoured cars file:bullents2.png Some factions train heavier, costlier and less effective armoured trucks from the Armoury instead. *Supply Corps file:logistik.png protects units from attrition and ensures that artillery continues working. Doesn't cost oil. This unit, sometimes armed, can also be upgraded to halftrack units by some factions. Foundry The foundry replaces the smelter from RoN vanilla, and is also intended to manufacture special units: *Flame tanks (in lieu of these other factions may build armoured lorries which are slower but cheaper than armoured cars) *SPGs *Armoured anti-aircraft conversions *Britain can build M3 reinforced lorries here *(Tankettes - Italy has a special bonus where its tankette line, the L3/35 and L6/40 are created from the Armoury and not the HEF)